summertime
by fefetwimom
Summary: Bella goes off to Florida for the summer. bad things happen. someone she didn't expect to see their rescues her and she finally sees her true feelings. Has been adopted by Nefis.it is now called keep forgetting to forget about you
1. Chapter 1

"I think that is everything." I said out loud to myself as I packed the last tank top in my suitcase.

"Everything but me." A smooth velvety voice said from the corner of my room as I jumped.

"Geez you surprised me." I said before saying, "You know why you are not going. You would be stuck inside all the time and I need some quality time with my mom." it was more than that too but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything to him about that.

"And I've told you I don't mind being inside as long as I am with you."Edward said.

"Well I do care. Please don't fight me on this Edward." I pleaded with him. I needed time and space. I also wanted time with my mom so spending the summer in Jacksonville provided the perfect excuse.

"I won't but only because I love you so much and I don't want to fight. You have to promise me you will be extremely careful while you are there and take care of yourself. I would go die if anything were to happen to you." he told me as he wrapped e in his embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll do my best and I have the cell you insisted on getting me. I'll call you every night." I told him hoping to ease his mind.

"This goes against everything in my nature to let you go alone." He whispered more to himself than to me.

"Let me?!?" I stated my question loudly. It was things like this that was beginning to annoy me. "You don't let me do anything. I am my own person and I do what I want."

He then began trying to diffuse the situation as soon as he saw me getting worked up. "That isn't what I meant love and I'm sorry to have upset you."

I immediately began to calm down. The last thing I wanted to do the night before I left for the summer was fight with him. Instead I climbed up on my bed and patted the spot on the bed next to me as I lay down. He obliged and lay down while pulling me into the cool circle of his arms. He began humming my lullaby and as I drifted off to sleep I worried to myself how Jake was going to take it when I tell him I am leaving tomorrow for 2 ½ months.

* * *

**i do not own twilight or the characters etcetera**

**i know this chapter was short and I'm super sorry but i just wanted to get it out. From now on my chapters will be longer. review and let me know if i should even continue this. thank you  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2. it is longer than the previous one. i had planned on taking this story one way but decided i didn't like that so i had to redo chapter 2 a bit. hope you guys like it. ill try to make chapter 3 even longer and hopefully have it up next week sometime.**

**i don't own twilight.i only channel Stephenie Meyers and have dreams that turn into stories**

* * *

I woke up earlier than I usually do the next morning. I opened my eyes to the sun shining brightly through my window. Go figure, I thought to myself, I decide to go to Florida and then we get sunshine. This was my typical luck. I rolled over to find Edward gone and a note in his place.

Bella my love,

I know you want to speak with Jacob today. Please be careful and take care of yourself. I cannot live without you. I will see you tonight to take you to the airport.

My love always,

Edward

I sighed. Way to remind me that I have to speak to Jake today. I was worried about his reaction, more so than I had been of Edwards. I found myself surprised at this thought. I didn't want to examine it too closely for what that meant right now though. I had plenty of time for that in Florida.

I was not quite ready to face Jake and that conversation yet so I went downstairs to get something to eat. The easiest and quickest route was cereal. Hopefully I could keep it down since I was so nervous. After I finished with my cereal I cleaned the dishes. Wanting to stall for more time I found myself doing a little cleaning here and there. When I couldn't find anything else to clean I finally had to suck it up and take a shower. I took more time than was probably necessary in the shower. Finally I knew I had to face the music so I got out and dried off and got dressed. I threw my wet hair into a ponytail and grabbed my keys and headed out to my truck.

I tried to formulate what I would say on my way to La Push. I wanted to let him know that I was going for time to myself without giving him some kind of false hope. Oh who was I kidding he was part of the reason I needed to get some time and think away from it all. I just could not tell him that. Not only because it would give him hope but because one minute with Edward and he would know too and I just cannot have that. Not till I get things a little more figured out.

By the time I got to Jakes house I had no better idea what I was going to say so I decided I would just wing it. I was not met at my truck by Jake like I usually am so I made my way slowly to the front door and knocked. Billy answered the door.

"Well hey there Bella, Jake isn't up yet but you are free to wait," he told me with a look in his eye that told me he knew about me leaving and the fact that I hadn't told Jake yet.

I felt like I had to clear it up with him so I said "I was going to tell him Billy I just never found the right time."

"So instead you wait till the day you're leaving," he questioned." I never took you for that type."

"What type is that?" I asked quietly fearing I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"The type to run away and hide from your problems. I know you think Jake is going to react badly but I guarantee he is only going to be upset that you waited so long to tell him while everyone else knew and had a chance to weigh in their opinions." He told me calmly

"I don't mean to hurt him. I don't know why I do it. Every time I turn around I am hurting him more. That's why I'm going. To get some time away and think, really think about things." I told him honestly. I had not told anyone else the whole truth before.

"Well just tell him the truth. Who knows he might surprise you." He said. "Anyway why don't you just chill out and wait for him to get up then you can have your whole conversation." he said rolling into the living room and switching on the TV.

A little bit of TV while waiting for Jake to wake up couldn't be a bad thing I thought. "I may end up having to wake him up though if he sleeps too long, my plane leaves at 6" I told Billy. He just nodded and turned back to the TV.

As I sat there watching TV I felt myself fall into a soft slumber. I had the most vivid dream. I was standing at the door of a small cottage calling two small children into the house. They sat down at the table and began eating the lunch I had prepared for them. One of them said "mom this is the best lunch ever." To which I replied "well if you kids hurry we can catch daddy on his break and bring him a few sandwiches of his own." They began to eat a little faster while I had to remind them to chew their food thoroughly. You could tell they were excited at the prospect of seeing their dad. After they finished I packed them up and we headed off. We stopped at a little garage and got out. There in his element was Jake. The kids ran to him screaming "Daddy daddy look what we brought you! Mommy made it but we brought it to you." He laughed and scooped them up twirling them around. Then he put them down and came to me and said "you are the most amazing woman Mrs. Black. I love you." then he pulled my face to his and began kissing me. It was lost in this kiss that I was being awoken by someone. I tried to pull away and snuggle farther into my dream but whoever it was, was not having that.

"Bella wake up." I heard Jake calling me to wake up.

"OH!" I sat up surprised and a little disoriented. It was only a dream. It had felt so real. Now that I knew it was only a dream I felt the absence of it and wanted to cry. That right there is why I needed to get away and think. I could see my future here and while I wanted it I wasn't sure if I wanted it enough. I just needed to get away. This reminded me of my flight.

"Oh no Jake what time is it?"I questioned him slightly hysterical.

"Whoa calm down its only 2:30. Why are you in a hurry or something?" he asked me

I felt my face grow hot and knew it was time to face the firing squad. "Jake can we take a walk. Maybe down to the beach?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course Bella. I got to say you're scaring me though. Is _he_ making you rush back? Can't he just accept for once that you and I will always be friends?" he said to me

"No Jake it's not him. I actually have something I need to talk to you about. Something we should have discussed awhile ago." I told him with my face flaming and I knew instinctively it was beet red.

"Okay sure, let me get a shirt on and grab something to eat and we can head out." He said while eyeing me suspiciously.

He ran back in his room and grabbed a t-shirt which I noticed was tight against his rock hard abs and couldn't help but blush even more scarlet when he caught me looking.

"Feel free to look Bells," he said" I sometimes sneak a peek myself when you're not looking."

I didn't think it was possible but I felt my face grow even hotter at this statement and a completely different heat spread elsewhere. He looked at me funny but didn't push it as he headed to the kitchen to grab a snack.

We headed down the beach to our tree. We both sat down and I looked at him then my hands then him then my hands before he finally spoke.

"Look Bella just spit it out already. I'm a big boy. I can handle it. You're not allowed here anymore are you? I just knew it. Damn blood—"he started before I cut him off.

"No Jake I already told you it's not him okay! This is something I should have told you a month ago but I kept putting it off hoping for the right time and now I'm out of time." I finally just spat it out "I'm leaving for Florida for 10 weeks. My plane leaves at 6."

He sat there looking stunned before speaking "okay why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I told you Jake I could never find the right time before" I said. "everyone else was so against it that I figured you would be too and I just couldn't stand you not wanting to talk to me with the little bit of time I had before I had to leave"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because next thing you know he was trembling and he spit out between his teeth" you mean everyone knew already and had time to prepare for this? Even Edward? But you didn't tell me till the day of?"

Wow I guess Billy was right after all I mused before rushing to explain and try to calm Jake down. "Whoa Jake calm down I just couldn't bear it if you didn't want to see me."I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my face which was beginning to get streaked with tears into his chest. "Please don't be mad at me. It's such a short time and I'll be back before school starts. I just couldn't bear it if you're mad at me. I need you." Just how much he would probably never know.

His trembling stopped and he put his arms around my waist, and in typical Jake fashion said "see I told you, you love me you just didn't know it"

I pulled away and swatted him in the chest. My hand stung a little but I said "Jake your crazy"

He looked forlorn for a second before brightening up and saying "hey why don't I go with you? I got out of school last week. You know with your luck you wouldn't survive without someone there to protect you."

I playfully swatted him again and thought wow does he sound like Edward or what with that statement. Then I said "you can't go for two reasons. 1. Your pack needs you and 2. Edward would have a cow after I told him no. I really do just need some time to get my head on straight and get a break from everything."

"You mean a break from me?"He whispered looking sad and alone.

"No not just you Jake, everyone. I want to go spend some time with my mom and just think okay. Isn't that good enough?"I told him.

He sat there for a second then brightened up and said "Well can I at least take you to the airport?"

I hated to see him sad but I had already promised Edward so instead I tried to compromise "well I already told Edward he could take me but you can pick me up when I come back okay?"Maybe by then I would have figured something out and we could all move on and I would be able to just choose someone once and for all instead of hurting the people I loved.

He wasn't happy about it but he took the offer anyway. "So how long do we have before you have to go?"He asked

"Not much I want to double check everything and make sure I is really ready then get there early to check my bags and everything." I told him honestly.

This seemed to make him even sadder so I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his chest "I'll miss you Jake so very much but you have my number. Call or text me anytime. And I'll be back in 10 short weeks"

"I'll miss you too bells, more than you'll ever know." he said into my hair. "Well we better get you back to the house so you can head out."

We walked back to my truck and said our final goodbyes. We hugged and he kissed the top of my head. I could have swore it looked like he was going to cry but he pulled it in and said "goodbye Bella I love you" before he walked away and into the house.

My eyes pricked a little at this because I honestly wanted to be able to say it back to him but for now I had to be off and on my way so I could get ready to go. As I drove out of La Push I thought to myself, well that did go better than planned. Maybe Jake is maturing


	3. authors note

I just wanted to inform you all that this story has been adopted. Nefis has been kind enough to take what I have written so far and made it her own and 1000 times better. She is taking it a different direction than I was but it will still be jacob/bella and I like the way she's taking it. She has renamed it keep forgetting to forget about you. I'm doing this from my blackberry so ill have to wait till tommorrow to post a link to it. Its really good so go check it out and review.

herres the link .net/s/6645335/1/Keep_forgetting_to_forget_about_you


End file.
